More Than A Rat
by Kazudank Kushigaya
Summary: What if Asuna hadn't had any signs of interest in Kirito and Argo did? Kirito x Argo, one of the more rare pairings. Some parts are very OOC. Rated T for Mild Language. No Lemons because I intend for this to be enjoyed by all age groups :)
1. The Info Broker

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

It was a cold, yet bright night in Aincrad. Argo, mainly known as "The Rat" stood against a bench talking with one of her regular customers. To her, he wasn't just a customer, he was a friend, a savior, a hero. This customer's name was none other than Kirito, better known as "The Black Swordsman" due to his power and the fact that he plays solo on the front lines.

"I hear someone's been taking risks with their level lately." Said Argo

"Got any new info for me or what?" Asked Kirito

"Nothing worth charging you money for." Argo joked

"You give info brokers a bad name" Kirito noted

"Hey! This wasn't in the beta test, it's a first time event. How am I supposed to know what's gonna happen? All I know is that tonight on Christmas Eve, the event boss is gonna appear. He's called 'Nicholas The Renegade' and he's gonna show up under a fir tree somewhere. The major guilds are searching for the tree as we speak. " Argo informed

Argo noticed Kirito get up off the bench

"You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" She asked.

"Maybe." Kirito replied in a depressed tone

"Are you thinking of going solo on this one?" Asked Argo

What Kirito hadn't known was that Argo actually cared a lot for him. More than either of them knew. Argo had actually liked Kirito more than she thought. As he walked away, Argo had started to panic.

"Kirito, at least let me help you!"

Kirito stopped in his tracks. Did she just call him 'Kirito'? That was something that she rarely ever did. Normally she would call him "Kii-bou" or Kiri-bou". For her to call him Kirito instead of Kii-bou or Kiri-bou surprised him.

"Please? I just want to go to get some experience in combat. You can keep whatever drops."

After minutes of begging, Kirito finally snapped.

"Alright fine, but promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Whatever you do, listen to me and don't die"

"Kii-bou I'm not that bad you know, I can probably hold my own without your he-"

"Please just listen to me Sachi. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you"

 _Did he just call me Sachi? Who is this "Sachi" person he's talking about?_

Realizing what he just did, Kirito quickly said goodbye and sprinted past a crowd of people to the inn he was staying at.

Sitting on his bed, Kirito wondered if bringing Argo along would be a good idea. He didn't want something to happen to her like what happened to Sachi.

Meanwhile, Argo was still outside trying to figure out who this "Sachi" was. Her closest guess to who she was based on how Kirito reacted to the subject of death had her wandering to the Monument of Life on the first floor.

Much to her dismay she had found the girls name on the board

 _Name: Sachi_

 _Level: 20_

 _Status: KIA_

 _Cause of Death: Mobs_

 _Guild: The Moonlit Black Cats_

 _Guild Status: Disbanded due to death of all members_

 _Guild Members: Keita, Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker , Kirito (had not died. Left guild after all had died)_

Argo, but confused and worried wondered why her friend had joined a guild and why the rest had died. She had decided to search for the rest of their names.

 _Name: Tetsuo_

 _Level: 22_

 _Status: KIA_

 _Cause of Death: Mobs_

 _Guild: The Moonlit Black Cats_

 _Guild Status: Disbanded due to death of all members_

 _Guild Members: Keita, Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker_

Argo had scanned each name and the rest of the details.

They all died from mobs but one? How did he die then?

Forgetting how the last member "Keita" died

Argo searched for the name again

 _Name: Keita_

 _Level: 23_

 _Status: KIA_

 _Cause of Death: Suicide_

 _Guild: The Moonlit Black Cats_

 _Guild Status: Disbanded due to death of all members_

 _Guild Members: Keita, Sachi, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Ducker_

 _Suicide? But why would he commit suicide? Why would anyone ever think of committing suicide? Other than the false thought that they were stuck here forever, why else would someone commit suicide?_

After finally putting 2 and 2 together, Argo had realized that Kirito had actually been "taking risks with his level" by lying to the members that he was around the same level as them so that they would welcome him. By doing so, they hadn't listened to him and were all killed except Keita who had killed himself when he learned what happened to his guild.

Rushing to Kirito's inn, she quickly located his room and was surprised to hear him crying in his room.

"Kirito, you okay? I'm worried because you just ran off after making me promise not to die"

Kirito was more than surprised to hear someone talking through his door. He knew of one person with enough skill to listen and talk through a door without knocking. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see Argo there.

"Hey Argo, I'm fine. Really. Just thinking about being stuck here in this death game"

Kirito tried his best to be calm but he knew that Argo had noticed that he called her Sachi. Knowing how she worked, she probably did some snooping around and figured out that I'm a monster and came to confront me about it.

"Stop lying Kirito, I know what happened. I'm more than sorry about what's happened to you. I have one question though. Feel free to not answer as I know that this personal but, why did Kieta commit suicide"

"It happened after the rest of the guild died from that trap that was set up to go off by a chest. I had gone to tell him about what happened. I told him my actual level and that I was a Beta Tester. He yelled at me saying that I was a liar and a murderer. After that, he jumped."

Kirito stared into nothingness, crying as Argo stood there.

"Kirito, we should probably go find the tree now."

Kirito had almost forgotten all about it.

"Alright then... Let's go Argo."

About 10 minutes later, Kirito and Argo had arrived in an opening where Kirito thought the tree might be. Suddenly, 6 figures, most of them dressed in red, had appeared in the distance. Kirito squinted to see that it was Klein and the rest of his guild.

"Kirito! What are you doing out here?"

"Hey Klein, I'm about to go find Nicholas the Renegade with Argo here."

"Nicholas the Renegade? You mean the event boss"

"Yeah... Wait a minute, how'd you find me anyway?"

"We saw you running out of town into the woods and we followed."

"Looks like you were being followed, too."

Far in the distance, Klein could make out 20+ figures all dressed in gray looking armor.

"Is that the Divine Dragon Alliance?" Asked Klein

"Yep, it is. We better find that tree, and quick" I heard that once you trigger the spawn for Nick, a barrier then appears on four sides allowing people to only exit." Said Argo

"Like a one way door" mused Kirito

"Let's get moving then, we don't want them stealing the loot that drops"

"Hey, Kirito, we're only in the for the experience and Col, so don't panic about the drops"

"Alright, thanks a lot Klein."

As they ran to where Kirito thought it would most likely be, they caught sight of a glowing fir tree.

"This must be it"

Kirito noticed a button on the tree figuring that it was the button to start the fight.

"You guys ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's do this!"

With that being said, Kirito pressed the button.

 **Author's note: Hey guys, if you've enjoyed this chapter, don't expect much from me in the future. School's about to start and I probably won't have time to do updates frequently on this story. It will be updated but over long periods of time. If you spot any grammar/spelling errors, feel free to point them out as this is my first time ever attempting to create a successful fic. Anyway, I'll see you I the next chapter!**

 **Word Count (For those that are curious): 1280 without author's notes**


	2. Nicholas The Renegade

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: This chapter was made before I even uploaded the first chapter due to sheer boredom. I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

Kirito clicked the button. Suddenly, a big purple, semi transparent square barrier surrounded the tree with about a 400 yard perimeter.

"Let's do this guys!"

The battle lasted for about 10 minutes due to the fact that Kirito was very strong. As they fought, the DDA was on the outside, watching the whole situation unravel.

"Wait a second... Kirito, how come your attacks are doing so much damage?! It looks to me that it's doing about 1/5 of the bar. You'll only need to hit it 20 times if you were soloing it!" -exclaimed Argi

"Lucky for me though, I have a nice time to help me take this sucker down." Kirito said casually

After the battle ended and Klein and his guild left, Kirito remembered that he got the last attack bonus and was granted the "Divine Stone of Returning Soul" but upon inspection of the item was beyond enraged that you had to use the item within 10 seconds of the player dying.

"Hey Kirito, I got some new claws!" Said and excited Argo as she examined her new "Obsidian Purple Ebony Cat's Claws".

"I got the revival item."

Everyone in the group gasped in disbelief.

"That thing is real!?"

"It's the only reason I did this."

"Why do you need it?"

"Before Sachi died..."

Argo could sense the sadness in his voice

"She had said something that I couldn't hear. I'd like to hear what she had to say to me before she died even if it was cursing me. It's better to know than to not know."

Argo knew something was up. Why would he be upset about getting the item?

"It would be better if only I could revive anyone. It says that it needs to be applied within 10 seconds of their hp hitting 0"

Kirito began to break down.

"Hey. Kirito? You wanna go back to the inn now?"

Kirito only nodded as tears streamed down his face.

To get through the trouble of people making fun of her friend, Argo removed her cloak and put it over Kirito so that no one could recognize who he was as they traveled back to the inn.

When he felt the cloak over him, he was more surprised than when Argo called him Kirito. She never took off the hood never mind the cloak itself, but he accepted it anyway.

"Are you sure I can use this?" Asked Kirito

"Of course! Why would I let my friend be embarrassed by the public knowing that he was a clearer?"

With that, they both used a teleport crystal to get to Kirito's inn.

Upon entering the room, Kirito took off the cloak and handed it back to Argo.

"Thanks... For everything really."

"Hey, it's fine. We are friends after all... Right?"

"Of course we are. Ever since the beta, you've been the most helpful person I've ever met."

"Hey, Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you for the night?"

 _Did she just say what I thought she said?_

"Just for tonight?"

"Alright Argo, you are my best friend after all."

With that being said, Kirito welcomed Argo into his inn room. She was surprised to see 2 beds instead of one

"Wait, why do you have 2 beds?"

"Me being the idiot that I am wasn't paying much attention when I rented a room and I kind of got a room with 2 beds..."

"Oh, alright." Argo said with a sigh as she got into bed

 _Wait... Did she want to sleep in the same bed as me?_

"Goodnight Argo." Kirito said as he climbed into the same bed as Argo

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?!" Asked a surprised Argo

"Well, you know that I'm a solo player, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Argo, I never have company. The last time something like this happened..."

Argo could tell that Kirito was about to tear up. She knew he was talking about Sachi.

"Hey, it'll be okay." She said with a hug

There, the 2 slept in each other's arms.

When morning arrived, Argo woke first. Realizing the position she was in with her arms wrapped around Kirito and his around her, Argo started to panic

 _Did that really happen? I was so tired I thought all of that was a dream..._

Deciding that she would wake Kirito up if she moved too much, she decided to just go back to sleep.

An hour or so passed and Kirito woke up. He was startled at the sight of him sleeping next to Argo. He made the mistake of moving too much and Argo awoke from her sleep.

"Morning Kii-bou."

"When will you ever stop calling me that?"

"Maybe I won't stop. Maybe I will. I don't know." Argo said with a smile spreading across her face.

"Well, I guess I can't force you to stop calling me that." Kirito said with a sigh.

"So, what're we doing today?"

"I was thinking that we should level you up so that you can come to the frontlines with me. What level are you anyway?"

"I'm level 43. You?"

"67."

"How'd you get to such high of a level? I know you're a beta tester and all, but 67?

"Yeah, I found this nice place to grind and I just stayed there until I got to 60 and just leveled up from the floor bosses.

"Where is the leveling spot?"

"Floor 55. One of the coldest floors in all of Aincrad so far. I farmed in this area where all the mobs conveniently spawned in front of me and all I had to do was use one sword skill to take all of them down."

"Floor 55? Are you sure I can go that high up?"

"Well, with me here, of course you can. I'll be doing the fighting though so whatever you do, listen to me."

"What about the XP? I won't be doing any of the fighting so I won't get that much from it. The only way you can change it is by paying 10k col for the option to distribute XP."

"Lucky for us, I just so happen to have 10k col to spare."

Without hesitation, Kirito opened his menu and bought the XP distribution tool.

"So, it says right now that we'll both be getting 100% the normal XP drop for mobs. If I were to just lower mine down to 0 and you're to 200, you should be leveling up in no time."

Kirito handed Argo a teleport crystal and he 2 teleported to the 55th floor.

"It is kinda cold here even with this thick cloak on. How are you not cold in just that thin coat?"

"Well, the coat is made out of Black Dragon Leather. One of the very high class material so naturally, it's warm."

"Black Dragon Leather?! Who has that high of a tailoring skill to make something that good?"

"Oh, it was a player named Ashley. Also regarded as the best seamstress in Aincrad."

"Looks like we're here." Kirito said as he looked into a group of frost golems

 **Author's Note: Hey no one in particular because I just wrote this story! As you can tell from the A/N above, I wrote this before any of you had a chance to review the last chapter!**

 **Word Count (For those that are curious): 1183 without author's notes**


	3. The Blacksmith

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Like chapter 2, this was made before I even published the first chapter I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

The pair had been farming the frost golems for so long that Argo had actually managed to level up to 66. After deciding that she was high enough level because the next raid was on floor 61, the 2 stopped and went back to the inn.

Once there, Kirito finally had the nerve to tell Argo about a secret that he's kept for over a month now.

"Hey Argo, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Now, I have to make you promise not to tell anyone no matter how much col they offer."

"If it's that important to you, than I guess I won't sell it to anyone."

"I have a skill called dual wielding."

"Wait a second, I've never heard of that!? Yeah, it's a skill I picked up a while back while just going through my skills."

"But you only have one sword"

"Yeah, I know. You know of any good smiths?"

"Of course I do you dummy! I'm an info broker so I have to know names of things like this. If you'd like, we can both go to get you another sword that has similar stats to your Elucidator."

"Alrighty then Argo, lead the way."

With that, the 2 teleported to the 48th floor.

"Let's go Kii-bou! Don't wanna fall behind now, do we?"

After a good 3 minutes of running, the 2 made it to Lisbeth's Smith Shop. Inside, the shop was a different story.

*CLANG* *CLANG* *CLANG*. After 3 good hits with her hammer, the metal began to change into the shape of a steel sword.

"Good enough... I guess."

*Ring*

"Well, better get ready for the customers."

Lisbeth took off her gloves and checked if her hair and everything else was in good condition.

"Perfect!" She said with a smile.

As she exited the forge and into the main shop, Lisbeth said what she normally said during opening time

"Welcome to Lisbeth's blacksmith shop!"

"Oh, hi, I was wondering if you do custom orders."

 _Eh, he doesn't look like he has much money_

"Well, I can, the problem is that metal prices are high these days."

"Lis, stop lying... You're like the old me. Always wanting money. Don't worry, this guy's he richest player I know."

"A-Argo? You're with this guy?"

"Don't tell me you don't recognize him..."

"I wouldn't say that I do."

"His name's Kirito. Better known as "The Black Swordsman. You know, the guy that plays solo on the front lines?"

"Th-the Black Swordsman?!"

"You have no idea how much I hate this 'fame' that I have. It's more of a burden you know..."

"Anyway, what type of sword are you looking for?"

"Hold on a second."

Kirito took out his blade and placed it on the counter for Lis to inspect.

"An Elucidator?! This is one of the best magic swords anyone can get from a monster drop!"

"I was looking for something either this quality or better."

"Alright, well the only metal I know that fits the description of equal to or better than the metal of an Elucidator is crystalline."

"Alright, where do we find it?"

"Floor 55. There's a dragon there that's said to eat the crystals around there and drops it as an item."

"Alright, let's get going then, shall we?

With that being said, the 3 teleported to floor 55. This time, Lisbeth was leading.

"Oh wow, it's so cold out here."

"Here, take this."

Kirito handed Lisbeth a black wolf fur coat

"You sure you'll be fine without this?"

"My coat is made out of Black Dragon Leather. Made by the tailor named Ashley"

"Go figures... The best solo player in the game has one of the highest class material for a coat made by the best seamstress in the game."

"When we get there, I want you two to hide under one of the crystals. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

"Alright Kii-bou. We know you're strong and you should be able to handle this on your own."

When they arrived at the dragon's lair the 2 girls hid behind one of the bigger crystals. Suddenly, the dragon came soaring across the sky.

"It's using a breath attack!" Lis shouted.

As the dragon released the attack, Kirito quickly cut the ice apart faster than the eye could see.

"Wow, I've only heard stories about how good he is. Never would I have thought I'd see him in action."

Suddenly, the dragon's agro shifted to the 2 girls.

"Damnit! Get out of there!"

Before the 2 had time to react, the dragon swept its wings and the 2 were sent flying over a pit. Kirito, with the reflexes of a cat quickly assessed the situation and realized that he best thing to do was jump after them.

"Both of you, grab my hands! If we create enough drag, we'll slow down and the impact won't be as bad!"

Kirito knew that it wouldn't work that way so he decided to get under the 2 so that most of the impact will be on him and not them.

5 seconds before impacting the ground, Kirito quickly shifted to below them.

"Brace for impact!"

 **Author's Note: Hey no one! Looks like you've reached the end of this chapter. Now, you may be wondering why I write the chapters before I publish. It's because I wrote these chapters right before I went to bed, and right after I woke up, so I didn't have time to upload anything. The real question though is... Did they survive the fall? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball Z (I don't own this either).**

 **Word Count (For those that are curious): 863 without author's notes**


	4. Escape

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Welcome back! Once again, the past 4 chapters and maybe more have been made before you had a chance to review any of them! I do not own Sword Art Online or any of its characters.**

*THUD*

The three impacted the ground. Kirito being on the bottom of the two lost the most health but was otherwise alive.

"Here, drink these." Kirito said as he handed Argo and Lis a healing potion.

"What the hell were you thinking Kii-bou? You could've gotten killed by us falling on you as well as the impact of the ground!"

"Relax Argo, I'm fine."

"We better get out of here soon. My shop's left unattended and for all I know, someone could be raiding it." Lisbeth said miserably

"Any ideas on how we get out?" Argo asked

"We could try running up the wall."

Both girls turned to Kirito

"You're insane..." They said in unison.

"Maybe, but it's worth a try."

After he said that, Kirito moved back and sprinted at the wall, jumping 10 feet away from the wall.

"Oh my god, he's actually doing it." Lisbeth said amazed at what she was seeing

Kirito suddenly slipped on a smooth piece of ice causing him to fall all the way back down.

"If I got more of a running start, I probably could've made it."

"Yeah, probably not." The girls said.

After a lot more failed attempts and emptied healing potions, Kirito finally decided to give up because it was getting too dark.

There was a problem though. They only had one sleeping bag.

"Hey! I didn't know we were gonna get stuck here! I normally sleep at inn's so it's not my fault I didn't bring one!" Yelled Argo.

"I don't really leave my shop often so I didn't think that I'd ever need one..." Lis said nervously.

Before thinking, Kirito said "I guess we all have to share one. My sleeping bag is surprisingly big, anyway."

After looking at the expressions that the girls were giving him and thinking about what he just said, his face turned a bright red.

"Oh geez what am I thinking. I forgot that you two might be the most unreasonable people I know. Argo with her prices and Lis with her way of judging people about their wealth"

After Kirito said that, the 2 girls looked at each other and silently agreed to slap him. Taking him by surprise, they slapped both cheeks and got into the sleeping bag leaving space in the middle for Kirito to get in.

When they awoke, they were confused to see Kirito not in the sleeping bag. They found him digging around the place.

"What're you doing Kii-bou?"

"Look at this Argo, I found that metal we were looking for."

"You did?!" Lis asked in a surprised tone

"But what's it doing down here..."

"It's not a trap after all. This is the dragon's nest."

"Well dragon's are nocturnal so it won't be long until it gets here..."

As if triggered by those words, they saw a dragon rushing down at an alarming rate.

Without hesitating, Kirito put the ingot in his inventory and slung the girls over his shoulders.

"Hang on to me you two!"

Kirito sprinted up the wall and landed on the dragon that had descended. After noticing that the dragon had something on it, the dragon quickly flew up in hopes of launching them.

Getting 3 teleport crystals ready, Kirito handed one to each of them.

"If you want to go back now you can! If you wanna try skydiving with me you can wait until I say to use them!"

After a moment of falling, the 3 teleported back to Lisbeth's shop and had her forge the sword.

After about 15 swings, the sword began to take shape. It took about 10 seconds for the sword to finish.

"Dark Repulsor. One of a kind. It's not even in the info broker's directo-"

"Got it!" Said Argo with a slight grin on her face

"Nevermind... It is in the info broker's directory. Take a few swings with it."

Kirito picked the sword up and swung the sword. Noticing how similar it was stat wise to Kirito's Elucidator, Lis thought something was odd

"Why did you want a sword of the same or better quality?"

Crap. Should he tell her? After all, she was the one to forge it and had gone as far as to close her shop so that she could go on this two day trip.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone else."

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone else. I swear on my life."

"I have a unique skill. It's called dual wielding."

"Dual wielding? Well I guess that makes sense. But can't people already dual wield? It's just hat they won't be very effective because of the post skill effect, right?"

"Yeah, but this skill comes with a lot of new sword skills that I can use."

"How'd you get it?" Asked Lis

"I actually don't know. It just sort of... Appeared in my skill list."

"I'm not surprised it was given to someone as handsome as you Kirito." Lis said without thinking.

 _Did she just call him handsome? Why am I getting worked up over this... He's just a friend, right?_

"Alright well thanks for all your help Lis. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Argo and Kirito left the shop. Wanting to test the sword Kirito asked Argo if she wanted to go with him to the 60th floor to test the sword out.

"I'd love to, Kirito!"

"You're in a cheerful mood."

Argo wanted to do anything she could to stay with him. She had actually started to notice that she had grown feelings for him.

The two teleported to the 60th floor and sprinted to the most secluded monster spawn area so that Kirito could test his dual wielding skills.

As they ran, Kirito ran into someone knocking both of them over. When he knocked the other person over, her hood came off revealing that she had an orange cursor.

 **Author's Note: Yo! I've decided that I'll be uploading new chapters by fives or tens so that you guys have something to read for a while as I get the next few chapters typed. Anyway, this concludes the 4th chapter of the fic.**

 **Word Count (For those that are curious): 985 without author's notes**


	5. The Mysterious Orange Player

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Like I said in the previous chapter, this is the last chapter to be released for a couple days. Expect more in the future! I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

"Who are you?!" Kirito yelled as the once hooded player started to attack both him and Argo.

Kirito noticed that she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought them. Just then, a mini boss appeared with 3 bars of health and had hit the girl.

Taking into consideration of how the girl was crying when she attacked, Kirito grabbed both Argo and this mysterious person and ran out of the boss's range.

An hour passed before she woke up. When she woke, she was scared to see the 2 she attacked earlier keeping watch over her.

"Why did you save me?"

"I saved you because I know that you aren't any ordinary red player. No red player would be crying when they attacked someone. No, they would be smiling and laughing as they killed."

Kirito had sudden flashbacks of the raid on Laughing Coffin. He winced at the thought of him killing someone.

"Anyway, why do you have that orange cursor? What did you do to get it?"

"Why do you care? I'm as good as dead with this cursor"

"I want to help you. That's why."

The girl thought for a moment.

 _Why would anyone want to help me? What have I done that's worth saving me for?_

"I'm not sure how I got the cursor exactly. All I know is that everyone is willing to attack me when they see the cursor. To prevent death, I attack first so that they don't have a chance."

"But still, why did you save me? I could have killed you."

Kirito chuckled "You could've done anything but kill me. I'm a level 84 with 20k hp with a battle regeneration of 600 every 10 seconds. You barely scratched me. Saying that brings back memories of when I helped this other girl. I'll tell you about it once we get everything sorted out."

"Level 84? How'd you get so high up?"

"Well, I've been grinding levels on my own and joining the floor boss raids with the other clearers."

"So, why hasn't the cursor changed to green yet? You attack people within a week?"

"It can go away?"

"Yeah, if you wait a week without doing anything bad, your cursor changes back to green. If you've killed more than 5 people, it takes a month. 10 people and it stays forever."

"Well, I haven't actually killed anyone. I normally, I end up attacking them until they use a teleport crystal."

"Alright. Here's what we'll do. We'll stay here with you until your cursor changes back to green, alright?"

"R-really? You'd do that? But I'm a total stranger!"

"So? Most of us are in this game. It's just like real life except you become friends a lot more quickly because of the fact that we're stuck here and death in this means death in real life."

"So, you two don't actually know each other?"

"Nope"

"You two act as if you'd trust each other with your life."

"That's because we would."

"Anyway, I only have one sleeping bag... It's fine if you don't have one though."

"Well sorry but I had to abandon my last one when I was attacked yesterday."

"Alright... Guess we have to share mine then."

Kirito made a campfire and set the sleeping bag near it so that they could feel the warmth of it.

"Well, you two sleep tight. I'm gonna go hunting. We're fresh out of things to eat since we just had the last of the boar meat."

"See you soon."

After an hour of hunting, Kirito was proud of what he had picked up. A deer, 2 boar and 5 rabbits.

Kirito got into the sleeping bag without a word and fell asleep quickly due to being exhausted.

After a week passed, the 3 were heading back to the town on this floor when they realized that they had never exchanged names.

"What are your names anyway?"

"Oh yeah, we never said anything about names... I'm Kirito and this is Argo. What about you?"

"Oh, my name's Philia."

 **Author's Note: Yay! Philia's here! I know that she's from Hollow Fragment, but I've always wanted to add her into this. Anyway, it might be a while before I add more chapters to this story. See you next time!**

 **Word Count (For those that are curious): 685 without author's notes (sorry for the short chapter)**


	6. Dragon Tamer

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm making this chapter without any ideas on how to improve my writing since no one has put up a review! I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

The 3 had finally arrived at the town on floor 60. After the 3 arrived, they had decided to go down to floor 48 to introduce Philia to Lisbeth.

Meanwhile, inside Lisbeth's shop, she was talking to her friend Asuna about increasing her rapier's level.

"I can increase it to +11 but it's going to cost you."

"It's alright Lis, I can pay for it."

"Alright Asuna I'll do that real quick."

With 3 quick swings, Asuna's rapier, Lambent Light, was now at enhancement level 11.

"Alright, that's gonna cost you 5k col."

"Alright Lis but just so you know I'm onl-"

"What's up Lis!" Argo said excitedly

"Oh, hey Argo, Kirito. What're you guys up to?"

"We're here to help our friend here get a new weapon after hers failed to do much damage to Kirito when she attacked us"

"Wait, she attacked you?! Why are you traveling with a red player?"

Philia pushed through Kirito and Argo and explained that she was orange due to an unknown reason. She stayed orange because she had attacked people that passed her in fear of them attacking because of her orange cursor.

"So let me get this straight... You attacked Kirito and Argo, and then got attacked by a mini boss?"

"Pretty much. Kirito, being the type of person he is, decided to grab me and her and ran like hell."

"After we were out of the monster's range, Kirito decided that we wait until my orange status dissipated and then we'd come to get me a new weapon."

"Alright, what type of weapon do you use?"

"I use daggers."

"Oh, hey that reminds me, I never told the story of the girl I helped a while back. She uses daggers too."

"It started when I heard a scream coming from the forest. I rushed over and quickly killed the 3 drunken apes that attacked her."

"After she thanked me and told me about her pet, I gave her some gear and told her that we'd go to revive it."

"She then took me to a nice inn that sold cheesecake. Right before we entered, I saw the leader of the orange guild that I was supposed to send to jail."

"After telling her about MMO's and why people chose to be evil, our meal arrived and we ate."

"Later, we rented 2 rooms. One for me, and one for her. I still had something to tell her so I asked if she was still up."

"The scene that followed were very surprising. I heard a thud, indicating that she had fallen out of bed and then rapid footsteps. She opened the door to reveal that she was in nothing but a bra and some underwear."

"Kirito... You didn't do anything to her, right?" They all asked

Kirito's face turned all the shades of red

"No! I would never do anything to someone that was that young!

"How old was she?"

"I'm thinking that she was at least 12"

"What's a twelve year old doing playing SAO? The poor girl must be terrified!"

"Nah, she's fine. I might actually still have her on my friends list. Let me check real quick."

Kirito took 2 fingers and slid down revealing the menu. He pressed on the friends and looked for Silica. Sure enough, she was still there.

"Yeah, she's still on my friends list. Should I PM her and ask her to come here?"

"Sure! It'd be nice to meet someone else that's friends with my Kii-bou" Argo stated

 _I'm her's now?_

[PM] _Kirito: Hey Silica, would you mind coming over the floor 48's blacksmith shop?_

[PM] _Silica: Sure thing Kirito! I'll be there in 5 minutes._

"Alright, she's coming. Anyway, back to the story."

"After she opened the door half naked, I had to quickly look away. She asked me what was wrong and I just pointed at her"

"I've never seen someone close the door that fast."

"After putting on some clothes she opened the door again and allowed me to enter. The rest of the time there was very awkward and I tried to get out as soon as I could."

"I pulled out my mirage sphere and showed her the route we were taking to get to the flower."

"I had heard someone outside of the room trying to eavesdrop on us so I quickly burst out of the room and saw the guy already running down the stairs."

"After that incident, she got so scared that she asked me to sleep with her."

"When morning came, we traveled to the 47th floor and headed to the Hill of Memories."

After he said that, the door opened and in came a cute little Silica and her dragon who came in and gave Kirito a quick hug

 _The nerve of this girl hugging my Kirito. Wait... My Kirito?_ Argo thought

"Hey Kirito! Why'd you want me to come here... And what's with all the people?"

"Hey Silica, these are my friends. They wanted to meet you."

Silica turned to Argo and with a genuine smile, greeted her.

"Hi! I'm Silica! What's your name?"

"Hello Silica, my name's Argo. Kirito here was just telling us about how you two met."

Silica's face turned a bright red and she just hid behind Kirito as he continued the story.

"Anyway, once we picked the Pneuma Flower, we were confronted by Titan's Hand. The orange guild."

"Long story short, one of them recognized me when Silica called my name and that's when Rosalia, the leader, ordered them to attack me. I just stood there as they all attacked me. It was really nothing as they almost did some damage, but my battle regen took effect."

"Well, yeah. That's pretty much it. I sent them to jail and we revived Pina at the inn."

When Kirito was done talking Silica decided that it was time for her to go

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you! It's cool knowing that the person that saved me has so many friends."

She turned to Kirito

"Kirito, I've always seen you as a big brother, so don't take this the wrong way."

With that, Silica jumped up and kissed Kirito on the cheek and ran out of the blacksmith's shop

Kirito turned red at the sudden act of affection. Meanwhile, all the girls looked at him as if he were insane.

"What was that all about?" Kirito nervously asked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'What was that all about'?!" All the girls screamed

"Well, I mean she's never shown any sign of liking me in any way..."

As he finished saying that, the girls gave him _the_ death stare.

"Kirito..."

"Hmm?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" The girls shouted as they ran after him

 **Author's Note: Woah! Another chapter?! Yes, another chapter. Well, the whole Silica scene was actually unplanned until I thought of it last minute.**

 **Word Count: 1142**


	7. Lisbeth Is The Greatest Blacksmith Ever

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Notes: Hey guys, another chapter indeed made without the help of reviews. I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

Kirito sprinted down the street of floor 48 as the girls were chasing him

 _Damn, will they ever let up? I've been running for 30 minutes now..._

As if by magic, a decent sized rock appeared on the ground and Kirito tripped over it.

 _Of all things to be stopped by... A rock? Seriously?_

When the girls had caught up to him, Asuna held him as the rest of the girls took turns slapping him.

"You just had to rub it in all of our faces that Silica was the first to kiss you..."

"What do you mean?! How did I rub it in?"

"Well, let's see... If the fact that you said that you thought she had no interest in you wasn't enough, you make it worse by running."

"I thought you guys would give up eventually..."

After 5 more minutes of torment, Lisbeth and Asuna left back to their respective building and left Kirito with Argo and Philia.

"So what now?" Kirito said while rubbing his cheek.

"Now, we go find an inn to stay at."

"Well, there's one not too far from here"

"We know that..."

"Well then let's go!"

Kirito led the girls to the inn and walked up to the counter.

"3 rooms plea-"

"Hold on a second Kirito, would you mind if I slept with you again?" Argo asked nervously

"Oh, a-alright" Kirito stuttered

"I'm fine with sleeping in the same rooms as you guys if it saves money." Philia stated

"One room with 2 beds please."

"That'll be 200 col please!"

Kirito handed the NPC the money.

"Thank you! Here's your key! You have room number 5."

The NPC handed Kirito his key. They found their way to their room and entered.

"It feels good to have an actual place to sleep after having to sleep in a sleeping bag for months." Philia said relieved

"Thank you again for all you two have done for me."

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're in this together."

"Wait, we never got me a new weapon..."

"We can do that tomorrow. No rush, right?

"Yeah, you're right. It can wait for tomorrow."

"Alright then, goodnight." Kirito said as he took off his coat and shoes.

"Goodnight you two." Philia said as she and Argo took their armor off revealing a blue shirt underneath Philia's armor, and a dark gray shirt under Argo's cloak.

As Argo slipped into bed with Kirito, she felt something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. _Love._

Kirito noticed Argo looking at him and was surprised that she was actually smiling.

"What's with the look?"

"Oh, nothing." Argo said as she quickly looked away.

 _How am I supposed to tell him about my feeling towards him? What if he rejects me?_

At the same time as Argo was thinking this, Kirito was thinking something similar to this.

 _I know that she likes me, but what if it's just as friends? Will she ever tell me how she feels? Is she scared that I'd reject her? I could never do that. Not to someone like her._

Kirito quickly drifted off to sleep. So did Argo.

The only problem was that Argo had a dream. A bad one. She dreamt that Kirito hated her. That when she confesses her love for him, he laughs in her face and asks if she's serious. Not being able to accept what the dream suggested, she quickly awoke

"No! That can't be true!" Argo said as she awoke

Hearing this, Kirito quickly woke up too.

"Argo! What happened?"

"Sorry, it was nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all."

"Argo, it wasn't 'just' a bad dream. What happened. Tell the truth."

 _Argo panicked, should she tell him? What if that dream was true?_

"I-I- I love you Kirito." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying about that Argo? I've known for a while. I was just waiting for you to make the first move."

 _He knew? Well, then again, the signs that she's been showing towards him, like sleeping I. The same bed we're a bit obvious._

"The thing is Argo..."

 _Oh no, is this going to end how I think it is_

"... I love you too."

When Kirito said that, Argo completely broke down because of how happy she was.

"So, what happened in the dream?"

"I dreamt that when I told you about how I feel about you, you'd just take it as a joke and throw me aside. I couldn't bear the situation so I had to wake up."

"Well, I'm all yours now Argo. There's no need to cry over it. Now, let's get some sleep. Don't want to wake Philia up."

The 2 fell asleep just like they had after the fight with Nicholas The Renegade. Cuddling each other with their heads so close. If they were any closer, they'd probably merge.

When they awoke, the 3 got breakfast at the inn and headed down to Lis' shop.

"Morning Lis!"

"Oh, hey guys. What're you looking for?"

"Well, since you all got caught up in attacking me, we forgot to have you forge Philia's new weapon."

"I think I still have a few crystalline ingots from the dragon. I can make you a dagger out of that"

Lis found 15 more ingots of crystalline in the back of her shop.

"What stats are you focused on?"

"I'd prefer agility, durability, and strength."

"Alright! I'll get to work then."

After 12 hits to the ingot, it started to take shape.

"Woah, this is something I've never seen before!" Lisbeth exclaimed

"What's it called?" Philia asked

"'The Elucidagger' one of a kind. The handle looks just like Kirito's Elucidator."

Philia picked up the odd looking "dagger". To her surprise, it had 2 handles which led to the bottom of the blade.

"Wait a second, I have a knife like that!" Argo said

"Can I see it real quick?"

Philia handed Argo the knife and she skillfully opened the blade with one hand. She held the handle that didn't have the latch and swung it around her finger. It opened revealing a blade similar looking to Kirito's Elucidator.

"Woah! Mind teaching me how to do that anytime soon?" Philia asked excitedly

"You think that it was cool? You're in for a show then girl."

Argo spun the handle like she had before, but this time, she moved it to her other hand and back before coming to a stop with the blade open.

"Wow Argo, I had no idea you were this skilled with knives!"

"Thanks for everything Lis, now, would you mind making Argo a new set of claws?" Kirito asked

"Really? But I don't really need a new pair."

"Hey, what if it turns out being better than what you're using right now?

Lis struck the metal 16 times causing a pair of claws to form from the metal.

"Wait a second, 2 claws? I thought you're supposed to only get one from crafting!?"

The claws finished forming revealing one of the best looking things Lis has ever made.

One claw's blades were obsidian purple with a thin white outline on the top portion of the blade and a frost blue outline on the bottom part of the blade. The other claw looked similar except that the bottom outline was a deep red.

"What're they called?"

"Karambit Claws - Fire and Ice. Another one of a kind item."

"Thanks a lot Lis! You've been a great help to everyone."

After they left the shop, the 3 headed to the next meeting for the floor boss.

 **Author's Note: Elucidagger? Really me? I'm so creative... Anyway, I don't know why I didn't say this before, but reviews with constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Word Count: 1268**


	8. The Lilac Haired Girl

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Hello guys! I've decided that I'm going to have 10 chapters in SAO, 10 in ALO, and 10 in GGO meaning that I'll have 30 chapters. This may change in the future though. I do not in any way own Sword Art Online or it's characters.**

As the 3 headed to the boss room, Kirito felt a presence. It felt like they were being followed. After a while, Kirito couldn't stand it.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

A girl with Lavender hair stepped out from an alley way. She had a lilac colored, strapless dress. She had red, nearly pink, eyes.

"Oh, so you noticed?"

"I could tell someone was following us. Just couldn't tell where they were."

"Anyway, I'm Strea, nice to meet you!"

"So Strea, why have you been following us?"

"Well, as you know, you've given yourself quite the name, Black Swordsman."

"Yeah, so?"

"So naturally, I've become interested in learning from you."

"Oh, well, we were about to go to the boss meeting. You wanna come too?"

"Yes, that'd be great."

The 4 headed to the meeting. On the way to the meeting, Kirito finally thought of something.

 _Her hiding skill is far greater than my detection skill... What if this is all a trap and she's trying to get the clearers killed?_

"So, Strea, would you mind telling us about yourself?"

"Well, what do you want to know about?"

"How did you come across SAO?"

"Well, Junior year ended and I had straight A's so my parents let me get something. They must be freaking out right now."

"All of our families must be scared out of their minds."

"It's been what, 2 years already?"

"I think so."

"Well, we're here."

"You guys are late." Asuna snapped

"Sorry, we were just introducing ourselves to Strea here."

"Hi, I'm Strea! What's your name?"

"Hello Strea. I'm Asuna, also known as The Lightning Flash."

"Nice to meet you! Let's get this boss meeting going!"

"Alright, so after further analysis, we've found that the boss' name is 'The Gleam Eyes' he resembles a demon, but he's blue."

"If we can have tanks go up..."

After the meeting was over, they had 2 hours to do whatever they wanted. They decided to go to Lisbeth's to get Strea a new weapon.

"Hey guys! Wait a second... Another girl?"

"Hi, I'm Strea!"

"Hi Strea, I'm Lisbeth."

"So, we were looking to get Strea a new weapon."

"That was quick. You were here like, 3 hours ago."

"Yeah, on the way to the boss meeting, Kirito noticed that she was following us."

"So Strea, what sort of weapon are you looking for?"

"2 handed long sword."

"Alright, coming right up!"

The 4 followed Lis into the back room where the forge was.

"What stats do you focus on?"

"I mainly focus on strength, agility, and defense"

"Strength, agility and defense huh. Alright! I'll try my best."

With 20 hits, the the metal began to take form. What came looked like a sword with a pure white blade with a dark blue outline around the entire thing.

"It's called The Light Bringer. One of a kind. Does... TIMES 15 DAMAGE TO FLOOR BOSSES?!"

"Woah, nice sword Strea. Good thing you're a clearer like us."

"Well damn, I don't think I've ever made a weapon this good against bosses. Sure, I've made weapons with X2 damage to floor bosses but 15? That's out of the ordinary."

"The name's pretty cool too."

"Now what? We still have an hour and a half to do something."

"Now, we talk about why you two are holding hands." Lis said with a slight smirk.

"Oh, it kind of started not too long ago. Just yesterday after you guys chased me down."

"Argo and Philia decided that we should just get 1 room to save money. Argo asked to sleep with me and said just order a room with 2 beds. Philia gets one and we get one."

"Before you even ask, no we did not _do_ anything."

"You sure you didn't?"

"Lis..."

"I'm just kidding! Man, you need to calm it down."

"I still can't believe that we're almost 3/4 done with this death game"

"The 75th battle is going to be hard. We all know that. Every quarter has been more difficult than the other floor bosses."

"Which is why we have Strea. Times 15 damage to floor bosses is going the be ridiculous."

"Well, you have a point."

For the next hour, the 5 talked until it was time for the boss raid.

"Alright, see you Lis!"

"Bye guys! Good luck and stay alive!"

"Man, I'm nervous about this."

"No kidding. It's a floor boss."

The 4 arrived to see almost everyone there.

"Woah! Kirito! Hanging with all the girls I see. You got yourself a nice harem going on!"

"Klein, I swear to god, if I wasn't this nice, you'd be dead."

"I'm just kidding buddy! Learn to take a joke!"

Behind Kirito, all the girls were giving Klein, the death stare that they gave Kirito the other day.

"Kirito" Argo whispered "hold him so that we can smack him."

"Whatever you say Argo."

Kirito walked passed Klein as if intending to go talk to someone else but as soon as Klein let his guard down, he swooped in and held his arms.

"What're you doing, dude!?" Klein said as he squirmed around, trying to escape from Kirito's grasp.

"Sorry man, just following orders."

"Who's ord-" Klein was interrupted by a slap

"My orders." Argo snapped

"Oh man, what've I gotten myself into this time... What's your strength stat dude?"

"Maxed it out a couple days ago."

"You maxed your strength stat?!"

"Well, yeah. I gotta fight bosses you know."

After a couple minutes of torment, Klein finally promised not to ever do it again. A couple minutes later, the rest of the clearing group got there and they headed out.

"One floor below the third quarter. This is some exciting stuff!" Kirito said

Once they got to the entrance of the dungeon, Heathcliff stood in front of everyone.

"Does everybody remember the plan once we get to the boss room?"

"Yes sir!"

"Let's go get him!"

Once at the boss door, Kirito noticed some guys from the Divine Dragon Alliance enter without anyone else.

"What're you guys doing!?"

Kirito rushed to them as doors were closing. Just barely making it by sliding in, Kirito could hear the cries from everybody outside.

"Kirito!"

"No!"

 _What've I gotten myself into..._

In the middle of the room, the boss stood there, taking on the the few people that entered.

Kirito tried to gain control over agro by attacking the beast.

As soon as he got 3 hits into his combo, the boss slammed his foot on the ground, creating a shockwave sending everyone flying.

Noticing that this was a time of life or death, Kirito asked 2 of the guys to hold it off real quick.

Right after he said that, he opened his menu, went to his inventory, and equipped the Dark Repulsor.

Some of the guys noticed that he took out another sword and were surprised by this act.

"What's he doing with 2 swords?"

Kirito lunged at the boss and activated the skill "The Eclipse".

Once activated, Kirito slashed the boss with both swords at speeds far exceeding the speed of sound. After the 48th hit, the 49th was blocked by the boss.

 _You're not going to stop me now._

With the final thrust of his sword, ending the skill, Kirito stabbed the boss and collapsed.

An hour passed until Kirito came to. He awoke looking at the ground, still in the boss room.

"Kirito..." Argo whispered

"Hey, I'll be alright."

Kirito got off of Argo's shoulder, opened his inventory, and took a potion.

"I survived with 3 health left. Can you believe that?"

Kirito looked up and noticed that the rest of the clearers were still there, kneeling on one knee looking at him.

The people that he saved came up to him.

"Thank you for what you did. If it weren't for you, we'd be dead right now."

"No problem guys. Just don't try to do it again."

Klein stood up. "I don't know whether or not that was the most stupid or heroic thing I've ever seen."

"Anyway, what were you doing with 2 swords anyway?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, they didn't."

"It's called dual wielding. It's a skill I picked up a while back."

"No way... A unique skill? The only other person I know that has a unique skill is Heathcliff with his Divine Blade."

"Why didn't you tell anybody about this?"

"I did. I told Argo and Lis."

"Hey, before we talk more, can we please exit this place?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Everyone then teleported to do whatever they did when they weren't fighting.

"Kirito, you can't be so reckless... I couldn't stand it if anything happens to you."

"I'll be fine Argo."

"Kirito, do you understand how much I love you?"

"You've been there for me whenever I needed you. You were in the middle of mapping when I asked you if you could get something for me."

"If you going out of your way to do something for me, getting me multiple weapons, buying info at full price because you insist on doing so, and comforting me in my times of need, I'd think I have a right to love you."

"Argo, how about this. When we get out of this, let's all meet up somewhere."

"I'd love to."

 **Author's Note: Wow! A nice and long chapter. Longest chapter so far too. I've made Strea an actual person for this fic for those that are wondering.**

 **Word Count: 1548**


	9. The Truth

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, Kazudank here, and I'm back with another chapter! I can't believe that I'm already at chapter 9 and I started just 2 days ago, and this is my first fic. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Kirito, the 75th floor boss has been found!"

 _Oh boy..._

"Heathcliff has called a meeting in 4 hours."

"Alright, guess we got no choice but to go. This'll be one of the hardest fights that we'll face until the final floor."

"Boy, someone sound pumped."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Well, the whole group of clearers, some shop owners like Agil, and a couple high level players that aren't clearers."

 _Agil's going?_

"Alright, sounds fun. Strea, how's your sword holding up?"

"Kirito... I haven't used it yet in combat yet..."

"Oh, right. I forgot, I soloed the boss..."

"Philia, how about you? Argo teach you any tricks?"

"Yeah, she finally got around to teaching me the simple roll opening."

"Well remember, in battle, the looks shouldn't matter. Remember that."

A knock on the door to their inn caught everyone off guard and they all jumped

"Hey Kirito!" A young feminine voice said

"Lis, Asuna and I are going for some food, you guys wanna come?"

"Sure Silica, one second."

The 4 stepped out of the room and followed Silica to the restaurant close by.

"Glad you guys could come. Want some soup?"

"Well, we did come to eat, so yeah.

"What kind?"

"Can I get a simple, chicken noodle soup?"

"I'll take a rabbit stew."

"I'll get whatever's good"

"I'm not very hungry."

"Alright, so, Kirito wants rabbit, Argo wants chicken noodle, and Philia wants whatever's good... I hear that the duck soup is pretty good."

Once the food arrived, they all ate peacefully.

"So how's your day been going Kirito?"

"Well, for one, I'm a bit bummed that the 75th floor boss meeting is in a couple hours. Other than that, everything's all fine and dandy."

"Well, at least the raid isn't today... It isn't, right?"

"No, we normally do it like that, but I guess not today since it's one of the harder bosses."

"So, Silica, care to explain yourself about the kiss a couple weeks ago?"

Silica's face turned a bright red. "I thought I told you not to take it the wrong way! I felt that it was one of those, you know, sibling kisses..."

"I'm just playing with you Silica, there's nothing wrong with that. You couldn't control yourself, that's all."

The 7 joked about for the next couple minutes until they ran out of soup.

"Well, it's been nice talking with you guys. See you later and tomorrow Asuna."

"It's gonna be one hell of a meeting."

"So what do you girls wanna do before the meeting?"

"Sleep." Argo said immediately

"I was thinking more of just exploring floor 75. It just opened after all."

"I agree with Philia. The floor did just open up." Strea said

"But, sleeeeep!"

"Alright, you two lovebirds have fun sleeping. Strea and I are gonna go explore the 75th floor. We'll wake you up when it's time to head out for the meeting."

"Alright! Let's go Kii-bou!"

"Not this again..."

The 2 made it to the inn and immediately collapsed onto the bed.

"Argo, I just thought of something."

"What might that be?"

"Why are you called 'The Rat'? You look more like a cat if anything."

"Probably because of my ridiculous prices for even the most basic information."

"Good point, but I still think that you look like a cat. Also, why are you so terrified of dogs?"

"Kirito, it moves on four legs and bites. What's there to like about them?"

"Not all dogs bite, Argo."

"But most do!"

"No they don't..."

"Yes they do! Now go to sleep before I kick you out of your own room."

"Fine..."

3 hours later, Philia and Strea it back to wake both Argo and Kirito up.

"Guys, let's go. Meeting's in 15 minutes."

"Alright, fine."

Kirito got out of bed and re-equipped his Blackwyrm Coat.

"Everyone ready?"

"Let's go."

The 4 teleported to the 75th floor where the meeting was going to be held.

Once there, the 4 took a seat and waited for the meeting to begin.

Once it began, Heathcliff stood and addressed everyone.

"Now, before this meeting begins, is everybody here?"

Several nods went through the crowd.

"Alright, let's get this meeting started. As you may know, I am the leader of The Knights of the Blood. I want as little casualties this raid possible. That means, take precaution and listen to your party leaders or me."

"Now, as for the actual raid, we had 20 people go to scout the boss room. 10 went in and never made it out alive. Once in, the doors closed and the people on the outside could hear screams coming from inside. Based on how long it took the boss to take out 10 people, it's going to be one of the hardest challenges that we'll have until the last floor."

The meeting went on for another hour and once over, everyone left to do their usual thing. Kirito however left to go explore the forest of 75 and came across something that he couldn't believe.

"There's no way..."

He saw 7 s ranked animals gathering around a stream to drink. Using his throwing picks, Kirito executed 3 and ran in with his swords for the last 4.

 _We're eating like kings and queens tonight._

Kirito opened his menu and messaged Asuna.

[PM] _Kirito: Hey, Asuna, what's your cooking skill at?_

[PM] _Asuna: I maxed it out just yesterday. Why?_

[PM] _Kirito: You maxed it out?!_

[PM] _Asuna: Yeah, why?_

[PM] _Kirito: Would you mind cooking up some food for a little feast tonight with the rest of the girls?_

[PM] _Asuna: Sure, where am I cooking it?_

 _Damn, that's right... We've been living at inns since the start of the game..._

[PM] _Asuna: Oh wait, you don't have a house still, do you...?_

[PM] _Kirito: Yeah..._

[PM] _Asuna: Alright, we can use my house just this one time._

[PM] _Kirito: Really? Thanks a lot Asuna._

Kirito walked back to the inn in which the others were at.

"Alright everyone, let's go!"

"Where we going?"

"Asuna's place. I picked up some food and she agreed to cook it for everyone."

"Who's gonna be there?"

"Us, Asuna, Lis, and Silica."

"Well, alright but this better not be one of your tricks Kirito."

The 4 headed to floor 61 and walked to Asuna's flat.

"Guys, wait up!"

They turned around to see Silica and Lisbeth behind them.

"Glad you could make it."

"What type of food are we eating?"

"You'll all find out soon enough."

Asuna stood at the doorway waiting for the 6 to get to the house. Once she saw them, she waved and welcomed them inside.

"So Kirito, mind giving me the food to cook now?"

"Oh, right."

Kirito opened a trade menu and placed the 7 rabbit in. As Asuna saw what it was, she stood there with an expression of awe.

"H-how did you get all of this?"

"I was just walking along the forest on 75 and saw them."

"Kirito, this is S-Class food! How on earth could you just find 7 all at once?"

"Well, they stopped to get a drink and I took them out."

"Anyway... How do you guys want this cooked?"

"I think it's up to the chef."

"In that case, we can make a stew."

After half an hour, the 6 finished their meals with a little left over for Klein and Agil.

"That was the greatest thing I've ever had in my life."

"When are we gonna give these to them?"

"If you'd like to go deliver it right now, you can."

"Alright, fine. I'll go do that."

Kirito opened his menu and placed the containers in his inventory. He then proceeded to walk out and teleported to Agil's shop.

"So Argo, how are you and Kirito coming along as a couple?"

"Well, it's going along smoothly, no fights yet before you even ask Lis, no we did not the 'The Thing'."

"I wasn't going to say anything about that!"

"Really?"

"Okay, maybe just a little..."

"Either way, he's an amazing person. Always keeping my hopes up with everything he does."

The girls continued to catch up on everything while Kirito was at Agil's shop.

"Yo, Agil, I got a little surprise for you."

"And what might that be?"

"Take a look."

Kirito opened up a trade menu and showed him the stew.

"S-Class food? Kirito, you can't be serious. You're giving this to me?"

"Well, yeah, the girls and I already ate so we thought about giving you and Klein some."

"Oh my god man, you're the best."

"Anytime... Actually never mind, that's probably the last time I get something this good."

"Well thanks for everything Kirito." Agil said as he dug into the food

"Well, see you later now, I gotta go see Klein for his share."

"See you tomorrow Kirito."

Kirito teleported to Klein's inn. "Klein, you up?"

"Yeah man, one sec."

Kirito heard a thud followed by a faint "ow" as Klein fell out of his bed.

"What's up man?

"I got a little gift for you."

"Ye- S-CLASS FOOD?"

"Well, yeah, we had some left over and we thought of giving you and Agil some."

"What do you mean we?" Klein asked.

"Oh, your little har-"

Kirito punched Klein before he could finish his sentence.

"I said shut it."

"You still can't take jokes, can you..."

"See you tomorrow Klein."

"Stay alive Kirito."

The next day, everyone was at the entrance to the dungeon.

"Remember what I said! We don't want something like what happened last floor, to happen again!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, let's go get that boss!"

Everyone marched into the dungeon with the KOB in the front, followed by the DDA, then split off into the smaller guilds until it got to Kirito's party at the end.

Once at the boss room, Heathcliff went over the plan again.

"... and remember everyone. Don't die."

They all charged into the room. Once everyone was in, the door began to close.

After a couple seconds of just darkness, everyone's eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Up there!" Asuna shouted pointing at the boss

3 players not being able to react fast enough got hit by the boss's attack as it dropped to the ground

With one swipe of it's blades, the 3 players went down instantly.

"A one shot kill?"

The monster lunged at Heathcliff with one of its blades.

Without any effort, Heathcliff blocked the attack and countered with a slash.

Another blade found its way to Kirito. Using both swords, Kirito blocked the blade.

"I can't hold on for much longer!"

Strea rushed up and using one of her strongest sword skills, took down half of a bar with one hit.

"Nice work Strea!"

"New plan everyone! We need some people the block its attacks while the rest go in for the kill!"

"Yes sir!"

The boss had 4 blades total. Kirito and Argo worked with 1 blade, Heathcliff worked with another, Klein's guild worked with the third, and some members from the DDA got the last one.

"Now attack!"

Everyone rushed in and started to hit the boss.

After cycling through this 4 more times, the boss finally fell.

"How many died?"

"Only 6 this time."

"6? For a boss this strong, only 6 fell?"

Everyone collapsed to the ground in pure exhaustion.

Everyone but Heathcliff...

 _How did he not lose his health into at least the yellow? Unless..._

Kirito got up and lunged at Heathcliff with his swords.

"Kirito! What're you doing!"

Before the swords hit Heathcliff, a purple hexagon appeared, blocking Kirito's attack

"Immortal object?"

"But then, that means... Heathcliff is Kayaba!"

Kayaba then opened a menu and paralyzed everyone except for Kirito.

"I'm impressed. Tell me though, how did you figure it out?"

"I never thought this could be true, but the more I thought about it, the more likely it became. No one likes to watch someone else play an MMO. Everyone knows that. Another thing that tipped me off was that no one's ever seen your health go into the yellow zone. That's because you're protected by the system."

"Bravo Kirito. Now, I was going to reveal myself at the 90th floor, but it seems you figured it out already. I am the 100th floor boss."

"Go figures. The best player is the last boss."

"But Kirito, because you found out who I am, I will give you a challenge. Either face me now to clear the game, or wait until the last floor."

"Kirito, don't do it!" All his friends seemed to say.

"I have to. The longer we're stuck in here, the longer I won't be able to see you guys in the real world."

"Kayaba, I have one last request.

"What's that?"

"I don't plan on going down easily. Make it so that my friends can't kill themselves."

"Kirito, that's not fair! Don't do this!"

"Ready Kirito?"

"Yes, I am.

And with that, the 2 lunged at each other.

 **Author's Note: Mwahahahaha I'm evil. Anyway, this section of the fic is coming to an end, so I made this chapter extra long. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Word Count: 2165**


	10. The Fall of Akihiko Kayaba

More Than A Rat

 **Author's Note: Welcome to the last chapter of this arc! It's been quite the journey spanning 3 days but oh well! I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've had fun reading. I do not own Sword Art Online or any of it's characters.**

"Ready Kirito?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kayaba disabled his block assist and immortality.

Then, the 2 lunged at each other.

Kirito tried using one of his sword skills, "Starburst Stream" to see how Heathcliff reacted to this. Not surprisingly though, he blocked every single strike.

 _He created the skills. No wonder he blocked it all. I have to resort to my own skills to beat him._

Kirito, using all his skill from kendo classes, rolled and twisted as he attacked Heathcliff bringing him down to a quarter of his health.

"You're good Kirito... But not good enough!" Kayaba said as he slammed Kirito with his shield and ran in for the killing blow.

"You've had a good run Kirito, but I'm afraid it ends here."

Kayaba slashed against something that wasn't Kirito.

"Strea!"

"Kirito, the revival stone!" Klein Argo yelled.

Kirito took out the item in a blink of an eye and placed it on where Strea had exploded into shards.

She quickly reformed and got up.

"Strea, take these cure crystals and get everyone up. We'll end this together. I'll hold him off." Kirito said as he used a healing crystal getting his health all the way back up.

"Looks like your time is up Kayaba, not mine."

Strea rushed around curing everyone of their paralysis.

"Now, let's get the man that took us away from our families."

"You know, in a way, he didn't really take us away from our families. Instead, he created new ones. Either way, we have to take him down if we ever plan on leaving."

As Kirito said the last few words, everyone rushed at Kayaba, hacking and slashing away.

"I'm proud of you Kirito. You've grown since the beta." Kayaba said as he exploded into fragments.

After a brief moment of silence, an announcer came on.

"As of March 21st 2025, the game has been cleared. You will all be logged out in 1 minute if you don't log out now."

"You guys ready to see the real world?"

Kirito asked as he pressed the logout button

"Because I am."

He said as he confirmed the logout.

He awoke in a hospital bed next to someone. Not being able to see who it was because of the NerveGear. Kirito sat up and sighed.

 _It's been 2 years. Since the death game started. With a lot of teamwork and effort, we finally managed to complete it. It was a fun time, but I hope it never happens aga-_

Kirito was interrupted as the person next to him awoke.

"Oh, hey Kii-bou." Argo said with a coarse voice.

"Argo?"

"You bet."

"You never told me your real name."

"Neither have you."

"My name's Kazuto Kirigaya. What about you?"

"Even though we've just met, it feels like I've known you forever. The name's Atsuko Kawagichi."

"It feels so odd giving info like this to someone that you've known for 2 years."

"Yeah, it does."

An hour later, one of the doctors walked in. Kirigaya, good to see you. You too Miss Kawagichi.

"So, how's it feel to be back in the real world?"

"It feels... Different. No more sense of impending doom. It feels safer in a sense."

"I've just been around all the rooms meeting up with the rest of the survivors. They would all like to thank you two for your heroism and courage that you showed in the game. All the parents would also like to thank you for saving their kids."

"Mrs. Kirigaya and Kawagichi, your families may come in now."

"Kazuto! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you." Suguha said as she ran up to hug her older brother.

"Hey Sugu, it's nice to see you too. Man, have you grown! Look at you now!"

"So Kazuto, who's this?" Mrs. Kirigaya asked as she pointed to the girl who's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Oh, this is Atsuko Kawagichi. We met during the beta of the game and she's been my friend since then."

"Ahem."

"Sorry, I meant girlfriend for the past year."

"You two are in a relationship?"

"Yep. She says that I've been there for here everytime she needed me. So she insisted that we date. To be honest, I've always wanted to date her too."

"Well, you guys better have not done anyth-"

"Mom!"

"Of course Kazuto, I'm just joking. So Mrs. Kawagichi. What are your thoughts on my son dating your daughter?"

"Well, since they've been dating for a year now, I suppose it's fine that they stay that way. They seem more happy like this."

"What about you Sugu? How do you feel now that your brother is dating this girl?"

"Well, if he's happy, I'm happy. It's should be his choice anyway."

"Alright, can we let them rest now? They've been in stasis for 2 years and I think they'd like a proper rest." The doctor said

"Yes, of course."

After a month of being in the hospital, most of the people including Kazuto and Atsuko were released.

Those that stayed were mostly the mentally unstable people like the pkers from Laughing Coffin.

A school was made for the ones that survived SAO. A friendly environment where everyone could relate was what they needed after recent events.

Outside in the courtyard, a specific group of friends sat and ate food together. The group consisted of Kazuto Kirigaya aka Kirito, Asuna Yuuki aka Asuna, Keiko Ayano aka Silica, Rika Shinozaki aka Lisbeth, Atsuko Kawagichi aka Argo, Shioko Ikoma aka Strea, and Pandora Watoga aka Philia.

"Asuna, how do you make these taste so good?"

"I don't know actually, just years of cooking, I guess."

"You guys heard about that game called Alfhiem Online?"

"Kazuto, are you sure you're ready to go back into another VRMMO?"

"Of course, the Amusphere was just released and I had a meeting with a government official about safety with it."

"A government official?"

"Yeah, his name's Kikuoka Seijirou. We talked about how it would be impossible for the Amusphere to kill you, as it produces extremely low amounts of microwaves. Opposed to the NerverGear sending out higher frequencies of microwaves."

"It took a while, but we finally came to the agreement that it was impossible for it to kill you."

"If a government official is willing to risk his job and maybe his life saying that it's safe, I believe him."

"So how'd you learn about it?"

"Oh, my sister told me about it."

"She plays, too?"

"Yep, I was surprised too. I'd think that she'd avoid what took her brother away. Instead, she's been using it to keep her mind off of me while we were stuck in SAO."

"Anyway, we better get to class. It's the last period of the day so let's get this over with."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Oh wait! Kiri- I mean, Kazuto, there's a party at Agil's cafe at 6:30 today. You think you can make it?"

"Of course I can. I got nothing better to do."

"Alright! Sounds like a plan."

The 7 headed back to the school to prepare for class. After school, they still had 3 hours until it was time for the party.

"What do you guys want to do?"

"Sleep..." Atsuko said

"You don't change, do you?" Kirito sighed.

"Well then, Ar- Atsuko and I are gonna go rest a bit before the party, we'll see you guys later."

"Alright, see you two later."

On the way to Atusko's house, they came across Klein.

"Oh, hey Kirito! Didn't think you lived in the same area as me."

"Hey Klein, it's Kazuto by the way. Atsuko and I were about to go rest a bit before the party. You'll be there, right?"

"The one at Agil's place? Of course I'm gonna be there. My name's Ryōtarō Tsuboi by the the way."

"Alright, see you around."

The 2 walked to Atsuko's house. When they entered, Atsuko's mom was sitting in the family room watching TV.

"Hey Mrs. Kawagichi, Atsuko and I came to rest a bit before the party at 6:30."

"Alright Kazuto, you two have fun at that party. I heard that there's just going to be SAO survivors there, so you should know most of the people there."

"Also, the two of you, don't even think about doing the 'thing'."

"Mom!"

"Only kidding dear."

After 3 hours, Pandora and Shioko knocked on the door.

"Hey Mrs. Kawagichi, we came to get Kazuto and Atsuko."

"Alright, I'll go get them."

"Kazuto, Atsuko, your friends are here to get you."

"Alright mom. We'll be right down."

The 2 emerged from the room and came downstairs to greet Shioko and Pandora.

"Alright guys, let's get going. Don't wanna be late now!"

"Kazuto, can you bring Atsuko back before 11:00 please?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Kawagichi."

The 4 headed off to the Dicey Cafe.

Once they got there, they could hear a lot of people there.

"I hope we're not late." Kirito said as he opened the door.

He was surprised to see so many people already there.

"We're late, aren't we..."

"Nah, the hero always shows up last." Rika said in a cheerful tone.

"Ready everyone?"

"Congrats on clearing SAO Kazuto!"

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't have done this without the help of everyone."

"Rika, thank you for creating weapons for everyone. Klein, thanks for helping me at the festival boss fight. Agil, thanks to you, most of the mid level players were geared because of your money. Asuna, thanks for the many meals made by you. You've been an excellent friend and co leader of the KOB. Argo, you've always been the greatest info broker. Thinker and Yulier, I don't know much about you other than that your guild kept order in the lower floors."

"That's all I have to say."

Everyone applauded as Kazuto went to sit down.

"Whatcha got Agil?"

"You can get some iced tea."

"What!"

"Hey Agil, slide me a big boy drink."

"So, what's our next adventure gonna be?"

"I was thinking of either Gun Gale Online, or Alfheim Online."

"Gun Gale? What's that?" Kirito asked.

"What does it sound like, you dummy?"

"Well um, guns?"

"Exactly! But this time, there's no risk of dying in real life!"

"Wanna have a vote?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright everyone! We're debating on playing a new game. Gun Gale Online, or Alfheim Online."

"If you're for Gun Gale Online, stand to the right of me. Alfheim, stand to the left."

It was tied between the two games and left Kirito as the final decision.

"Well, I'm sort of tired of using swords so I say we go to Gun Gale."

"Alright! That settles it. GGO it is!"

It was 10:30 when Kazuto got back with Atsuko.

[Text] _Kazuto Kirigaya: Mom, is it okay if I stay over Atsuko's house tonight?_

[Text] _Midori Kirigaya: Alright Kazuto, just stay out of trouble. Goodnight._

[Text] _Kazuto Kirigaya: Alright thanks, goodnight mom._

"Hey Mrs. Kawagichi, we're back. Is it okay if I stay over for the night?"

"Sure thing Kazuto. Does your mom know?"

"I just asked. She said I could."

"Alright then, goodnight you two."

And with that being said, the 3 went to their rooms and went to sleep.

In the morning, Kazuto woke up, had breakfast and headed to school with Atsuko. After school, Kazuto downloaded GGO onto his PC, hooked up his Amusphere and laid down on his bed.

 _Here we go... Back into a game._

"Link Start!"

 **Author's Note: Yay! Kinda long chapter! It's been fun writing these guys. Don't worry, I won't be abandoning this story since it's un first. Wouldn't want to let people down! Anyway, see you in a week or 2 as I brainstorm some ideas for the next arc.**

 **Word Count: 1910**


	11. Author's Note

Sorry for the lack of updating. I'm currently getting everything ready for school. In about 2 weeks, I'll get back to working on this story. Sorry again, for the of updates. School comes first.


End file.
